


Be Quiet, Sammy.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight





	Be Quiet, Sammy.

Bobby’s new house sat across the street from a small bar where Dean Winchester sat with a beer in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. Taking a deep drag, Dean thought about the past few days. The monsters he fought, the battles he won, and the scars he received throughout it all. 

Finishing his beer, he placed the bottle down, put the cigarette out and threw a tip on the bar, smiling at the cute bartender as he turned to leave. He’d been gone for hours and Sam had probably started to wonder where he ran off to. He braced himself for the winter cold and walked outside towards Bobby’s.

Dean walked through the front door, closed it behind him and went towards the room he was sharing with Sam. When he reached their room, Dean could hear music coming from inside. Thinking nothing of it, he walked in and shut the door behind him, but when he turned towards the beds, he froze.

The room was dim, but bright enough for Dean to see his younger brother sprawled out on the bed completely naked, with one hand working his cock and the other running through his hair. He could hear Sam breathing heavily as he began to pick up the pace, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

A moan left Dean’s lips, scaring Sam half to death as he tried to cover himself. “Shit, Dean. I- Wha-. Um… Shit. What are you doing?”

"I could ask you the same thing, Sammy" Dean said with a slight slur and a smirk on his face as he shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. "Oh, don’t stop on my account. I was, uh, enjoying the show."

Sam’s face turned 16 different shades of red. “What?”

"I like seeing you happy Sammy. And right now, you look … well really happy” Dean pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on his bed. “Need help?”

"Dean. Uh. I don’t know. It’s …"

"Wrong?" Dean whispered. "Yeah, I know. But you know what? Fuck it!"

Sam sat up a bit, “You’re drunk”

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?"

Dean knelt down in front of the bed, moving the blankets that Sam had thrown over himself, exposing his still hard cock. Sam let out a sigh and laid back as Dean took his cock into his hands and began stroking.

"Dean."

"Shh, Sammy. Don’t want to wake up Bobby." Dean whispered and he kissed Sam’s hips. "You know he’s a light sleeper and these walls are almost paper thin." He laid more kisses on his hips ending with a gentle bite. Sam hissed.

"Fuck."

Dean continued to stroke the younger mans cock, leaving more kisses on his body. His mouth eventually found where his hand was working and without thinking, he licked up Sam’s shaft.

"Jesus Christ." Sam moaned.

"Shhh." Dean said, his mouth still against Sam. He kissed along Sam’s cock and when he mouth reached the tip, he opened up and took him in. Sam grabbed the blankets on either side of him and bucked his hips up, forcing himself all the way into Dean’s mouth.

"Fuck, Dean." He whispered as Dean pulled him out and took him back in. Sam sat up a bit and watched his brother begin to bob his head up and down. He licked his lips and placed a hand on the back of Dean’s head. Dean stopped and looked up at Sam, then nodded as if he knew what Sam wanted. He was right.

Sam grabbed Dean’s head with both hands and softly thrust his hips forward. Dean moaned around Sam’s cock as his hand worked at the button on his jeans, then the zipper, soon freeing himself. Dean stroked himself as his brother fucked his mouth.

"Dean, I won’t last …" Before Sam could finish his sentence, Dean pulled him out of his mouth as a wicked smile covered his face. He moved Sam’s legs so that instead of hanging off the bed, they were propped up on the edge, exposing Sam’s sensitive areas even more. Dean spread Sam’s ass and licked his hole. Sam hissed loudly.

"Shh"

"Fuck." He whispered.

Dean liked his hole again, pulling away with a string of saliva following him. He put a finger in his mouth, wetting it as much as he could and teased Sam’s ass a bit before pushing inside. Sam’s back arched up and he let out another semi-loud noise.

"Sammy." Dean scolded. "Shut the fuck up, or I’ll make you shut up."

But he couldn’t control the noises. Dean brought Sam’s legs down, stood up and helped Sam stand. He kissed Sam quick and hard before spinning him around and pushing him onto the bed. Sam landed on his hands and knees and Dean crawled up behind him, pushing his face into a pillow.

"I said, shut up." Dean growled as he crouched down to Sam’s ass, spreading his cheeks again. He spit on his hole and shoved a finger inside, no longer being gentle. Sam moaned loudly into his pillow when Dean introduced another finger, and soon a third.

"Sammy. Shhhh."

Dean pulled out his fingers and reached over to grab a packet of lube that he knew was stashed in the beside table. He ripped it open and poured it on his cock, working it all over and slathering some on Sam’s hole. 

"Fuck" Dean whispered to himself as he began to push his way into Sam. Once buried inside, he began thrusting quickly. Sam screamed into his pillow in ecstasy. Dean fucked his brother as quiet as he could to prevent waking Bobby. He reached forward and grabbed Sam’s hair, giving it a tug.

"Dean! FUCK." Sam yelled. Dean pushed his face back into the pillow and punished him by fucking him faster. He grabbed Sam’s hips to steady himself as he continued to pick up his pace. 

Dean knew he wouldn’t last long like this and could feel the orgasm building rapidly. His rhythm became sloppy as he got closer and when he felt Sam clench around his cock he lost it, emptying himself inside his little brother. When he pulled himself out, Sam collapsed onto his back and Dean noticed that he came on the bed without even touching himself. 

"Fuck… Shit…" Sam tried to speak, but his lungs weren’t cooperating. 

"I agree." Dean laughed and went towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The last thing Sam heard before sleep took over was the shower turning on.


End file.
